


Cardigan

by juliamiranda



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd dies, Jason is hurting, Jason is recovering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliamiranda/pseuds/juliamiranda
Summary: "and when I felt like an old cardigan... you put me on and said I was your favorite"
Kudos: 35





	Cardigan

Jason was fifteen.  
  
He was trapped in a warehouse somewhere he couldn’t remember, doing something he forgot, his mind was giving out on him.  
  
_Etiophia._  
  
_Sheila._  
  
He was in Etiopha, saving Sheila.  
  
Jason thinks he saw her go down, but he can´t be sure, everything felt so weird and distant. But he still thinks he saw the Joker taking her down, or did she faint from shock?  
He couldn’t tell.  
  
What Jason could tell, though, was how many times that damn, discarded, crowbar hit him. ‘A or B?’ the clown had asked.  
  
Jason longed for the day he would be the one saying that, while killing that parasite. But Jason couldn’t, wouldn’t be able to do it even if he wanted more than he wanted to live, because not living meant not getting the chance to get his revenge.  
  
And he was going to die, obviously, if the timer on that bomb, or the way he could taste blood and barely count to five, were any indication.  
  
Jason was dead.  
  
He guesses Bruce was right, he was too young to handle by his own. Jason should’ve listened.  
  
He didn’t.  
  
And now he waited for that bomb to go off, while thinking of vintage teas with Alfred and movie nights with Bruce.  
  
“Bruce.” He sighed to no one.  
  
Jason was fifteen, dead by the Joker in the middle of Etiophia, doing what he thought had been right and hoping one day Bruce would avenge him. 

\---'------'------

Jason was something.  
  
He didn’t know where he was or how he got there, he couldn’t remember. His brain was all foggy.  
  
_Amnesia?_  
  
_Head injury?_  
  
‘No’ he thought ‘that’s not it.’  
  
Jason couldn’t remember because there was nothing to remember. He was dead. Killed by a psychopath and loging for Bru-  
  
“Bruce!” he shouted, his eyes scanning the room looking for his dad.  
  
He wasn’t there, but someone else was.  
  
“Hush, child.” A woman’s voice whispered next to him. He turned to hit her, out of instinct and rage, there was so much rage, but he stopped when she dropped a shiftmade blanket on him. “I will take you to Bruce, but for now, let’s get you cleaned.”  
  
Jason let her.  
  
He let her take him some bright place, far from the green lighted cave they were in before. She walked by his side, not touching him, but almost. Somehow, it was comforting,  
  
Who was she?  
  
Jason knew he knew her, but he didn’t know how. No matter how much he frowned, he couldn’t place her.  
  
“I’m Talia.” She said, and what the fu- “You keep glancing at me with a very troubled face, I thought you might be wondering how I was.”  
  
She was right.  
  
But she was more than that, she was Talia and, though they never met, Jason knew who Talia was.  
  
Al Ghul.  
  
_Ra’s!_  
  
Jason immediately jumped and tackled Talia, his rage consuming him and keeping him from stop strangling her and ask the questions he had.  
  
He was quickly thrown away from her, as the shock left the guards and they counterstriked. Four came to hold him down where he was thrown at and another two went to check on Talia.  
  
She dismissed them.  
  
Talia walked forwards, until she reached the blanket that fell when Jason attacked. She bent down and grabbed it, walking towards Jason after.  
  
“Hush, child.” She dropped the blanket on his shoulders like before. “I will take care of you.”  
  
Jason was something, in somewhere with a Lazaru’s Pit, being almost cradled by Talia Al Ghul and feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

  


**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my first batfam fan fiction and I would love to hear some thoughts on this first chapter!!! 
> 
> Not me listening to the masterpiece that is folklore and writing a Jason's fic... not me...


End file.
